Bandel!
by Kanamecchi
Summary: Apa cara yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengelabuhi istrinya agar ia mau berhenti bekerja?Fiction pertama saya. DLDR


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

Bandel! © **MINE**

**Saya? Milik yang maha kuasa :P**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Oneshoot, Ide Pasaran, Berantakan, Typoness. **

**Rated T+ **(mengarah pada 'sesuatu' tapi fanfic ini _pure_ tidak ada lemon kok)

Fiction pertama saya, mohon maaf bila masih terdapat cacat di dalamnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk mengawali hari ini, meskipun sang surya Nampak malu-malu untuk menampakan sosoknya dan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan mendung yang beriringan. Keadaan ini berbanding lurus dengan sepasang suami-isteri yang nampaknya belum mau melepas pelukan masing-masing. Di dalam kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas tersebut mereka saling membagi kehangatan. Sementara mereka asik menikmati kasur empuknya, mari _author _kenalkan sepasang suami-isteri tersebut.

Di mulai dari sang suami-Sasuke Uchiha, Dia salah seorang pebisnis muda yang cukup sukses. Di umur-nya yang kedua puluh empat, namanya telah dikenal di kancah para pebisnis muda lainnya. Dia sedikit egois dan berwatak keras. Namun, Tuhan itu adil, jika Tuhan menciptakan Dingin maka Ia juga akan menciptakan sebuah kehangatan. Begitu pula bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, beruntunglah baginya,Tuhan begitu baik dengan menyempurnakan hidupnya dengan menciptakan sesosok gadis−wanita lebih tepatnya− yaitu Sakura Uchiha. Isteri sekaligus Sekretaris dari Sasuke Uchiha. Apabila Sasuke merupakan tipe manusia yang pendiam, Sakura adalah manusia bertipe banyak bicara, cerah sekaligus menghangatkan bagi semua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Tak terkecuali bagi sang suami−Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun begitu, tentu saja Sakura−Sang isteri tetap saja seorang wanita yang bergantung pada suaminya. Hanya saja terkadang ada sifat tersembunyi Sakura yang benar-benar membuat suaminya kesal. Ia−Sakura sering bandel dengan tidak mendengarkan nasihat sang suami. Tak urung, ketika sifat aneh isterinya itu kambuh menimbulkan pertikaian kecil antara mereka yang diakhiri dengan tertawaan mereka yang membahana di tiap sudut ruang rumah mereka. Mau bukti? Simak pembicaraan mereka untuk mengawali hari ini.

"Nee, Sasuke-chan… ayo cepat bangun! Sudah pagi dan satu jam lagi kau ada _meeting_ dengan _client!_" gumam Sakura yang masih berada dalam pelukan hangat sang suami dengan nada mengejek.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan mengerikan itu, Sakura," Balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Dan hey gulali, aku masih akan terus memaksamu−masalah kemarin… jangan kau kira dengan merayuku kau bisa membuatku melupakan diskusi kita kemarin malam," Imbuhnya seraya menghela nafas.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi semulanya dan dengan wajah cemberut berkata,

"Tap−tapi Sasuke-kun… aku kan ingin menemanimu bekerja setiap hari. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan merekrut calon Sekretaris baru untukmu. Apalagi jika nanti calon Sekretarismu jauh lebih cantik dan err seksi dari pada aku!" tukasnya dengan nada sebal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan isterinya itu. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan hendak mengambil handuk dan se-segera mungkin masuk ke kamar mandi agar terhindar dari ocehan sang isteri. Maksud hati ingin mengalah−untuk kali ini.

Merasa diacuhkan Sakura merengut sebal sambil berteriak, "Sasuke no baka!" dan hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**FLASHBACK KEMARIN MALAM**

Setibanya dari rutinitas harian mereka−pergi ke kantor, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di balkon kamar mereka.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin Sakura.

"Sakura, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," Ucap Sasuke seraya menyeret tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke balkon.

Sakura semakin bingung dengan tingkah suaminya dan bergumam dengan malas,

"Ada apa _sih_ Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja? Aku lelah dan seharusnya kau tau itu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan berkata "Duduklah," Ia melanjutkan

"Berhentilah, Sakura," Ucapnya tenang seraya menatap langit yang nampaknya sedikit mendung. Mata Sakura membulat dan ia langsung memandang suaminya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi Sekretarisku, Sakura," Sasuke berucap dengan nada yang sedikit serak.

Bagai tersengat lebah, ia membulatkan matanya. Sakura meremas ujung rok-nya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca ia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan berkata

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan saat _meeting _tadi? Atau apa? Katakan alasanmu berkata seperti itu padaku, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura lalu memutar tubuhnya menyembunyikan raut kekecewaan yang kentara pada wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hey, kenapa kau langsung menangis, cengeng?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"KAU! Ucapanmu yang membuat aku begini!" Hardiknya seraya berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke Nampak mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengarkan alasanku berkata seperti itu, bodoh."

Sakura memutar badanya dan menghadap Sasuke dan berkata, "Baiklah... jadi apa alasanmu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang akan mengurus anak-anak kita kelak. Aku tahu seharusnya kita membicarakan masalah ini sebelum kita menikah beberpa bulan lalu... dan secara ajaib aku melupakannya dan baru mengingatnya sekarang," Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas dan mulai membuka mulutnya lagi,

"Aku tahu kau ingin bekerja, tapi Sakura… Aku sebagai kepala keluarga-lah yang seharusnya menafkahi dirimu. Lagipula aku hanya ingin ketika aku pulang bekerja… kau sebagai isteriku dapat menyambutku dengan senyumanmu yang merekah−juga kau tak perlu terlalu lelah dengan memforsir tenagamu… sehingga nantinya aku akan lebih sering mendapat 'jatah bulan madu' tanpa ada alasan 'Aku lelah Sasuke-kun, besok saja ya' darimu," Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kecil serta dengan nada yang lucu pada akhir kalimatnya ketika seolah-olah ia mempraktikkan suara Sakura yang sedang menolaknya melakukan 'itu'.

Dengan manja Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan berkata

"Nee, Sasuke-kun… kalau hanya masalah 'itu' aku akan memberiknya sebanyak yang kau pinta… tapi ijinkanlah aku tetap bekerja Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke terkekeh ringan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ti−dak. Sekali tidak tetap ti−" ucapan Sasuke terputus begitu saja karena ulah sang isteri yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

**CUP**

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk merayuku, Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum dan berkata "Entahlah?"

"Jadi?" Lanjut Sasuke "Baiklah kau berhasil merayuku."

Tak ada percakapan lanjutan antara suami-isteri tersebut karena tentunya mereka telah berpindah tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Yeah.. lanjutkan saja imajinasi liarmu. Tak ada yang melarang.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Selesai mandi, Sasuke tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mandi. Cukup lama ia berada di dalam sana. Entahlah untuk memikirkan apa. Disusul Sakura yang lansung menyerobot handuk dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

**BLAM!**

Setelah terdengar debamam suara pintu, Sasuke segera mengenakan kemeja serta setelan jas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kantor yang telah disiapkan oleh Sakura sementara ia mandi tadi.

Dalam diam, ia Nampak memikirkan sesuatu cukup serius. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia tersenyum penuh arti menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan rapat menyisakan suara kericikan air shower. Dengan senyum yang belum lenyap dari bibir tipisnya ia berucap, "Cepatlah sayang, kita bisa terlambat!"

"Ya," Balas Sakura singkat dari dalam kamar mandi.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak ada suatu yang istimewa pada kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia masih sibuk dengan _meeting _serta berbagai macam dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, hari ini senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis nan seksinya. Apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh seorang Sasuke?

**XxX**

Sasuke senantiasa melamun sepanjang hari ini. Ini membuat Sakura menaruh kecurigaan pada Sasuke, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan memilih memfokuskan perhatianya pada layar _computer_.

Sinar mentari mulai tergantikan oleh cahaya tenang sang rembulan.

Tentu saja ini pertanda bahwa sudah seharusnya Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke rumah mereka. Dan juga pertanda bahwa Sasuke harus segera menjalankan misi pentingnya untuk "Memberhentikan Sakura secara paksa" dimulai.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir keturunan terakhir seorang Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membereskan meja kerjanya, Sasuke menghampiri meja Sakura yang memang berada di dekat ruanganya.

"Sakura! Ikimashou!" seru Sasuke bersemangat serta menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Dikarenakan Sasuke yang terlalu bersemangat menyeret Sakura, tanpa sadar itu membuat Sakura kesakitan dan berkata "Pelan-pelan Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali,_ sih_?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Respon dari Sasuke hanya menggenikan bahunya pelan.

"Aku ada kejutan kecil untukmu. Di rumah." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Perasaan Sakura sedikit tidak enak, mengingat kelakuan Sasuke hari ini bisa dikatakan sedikit tidak beres bagi Sakura. Namun yang dapat Sakura lakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah pada Sasuke yang terus menyeretnya sampai ke pintu mobil mereka.

Saat perjalanan tak ada yang memulai membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Sasuke yang semula terlihat sangat bersemangat, tiba-tiba menjadi lesu dan wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit ketegangan. Sakura mulai khawatir. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan memberikan gumaman pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar dari nadanya tersirat rasa khawatir pada suaminya tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh dan terus berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya singkat.

Lama mereka terdiam, Sakura benci hal ini. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota yang cukup indah−menurutnya.

Tak terasa setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit dalam kesunyian, mereka-pun tiba dengan selamat(?) di kediaman mereka.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil pada garasi, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki kamar pribadi mereka. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" hardik Sakura kaget pada apa yang dilakukan suaminya tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil berkata, "Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" tanyanya balik. "Aku sedang memaksa dirimu untuk berhenti menjadi Sekretarisku dan mulai mengurusi rumah, sayang,"

Alis Sakura bertaut menandakan ia bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" terkadang suaminya yang tampan ini sulit dimengerti.

"Tak ada maksud lain. Ayo kita 'berbulan madu', Sakura-chan," Seringaian Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas. Dan ini membuat Sakura semakin merinding. Ia menggendong Sakura dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang empuk mereka.

"Sas−…" Sebelum Sakura berbicara lebih lanjut Sasuke telah membungkam bibir ranum Sakura dengan bibir tipisnya. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga sang Pangeran mulai melumat bibir sang Putri dengan ganas.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rencanakan, malam itu… Sakura menjadi milik Sasuke seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Setelah kejadian malam itu entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke, hampir semingu penuh Sasuke memiliki tubuh Sakura terus menerus. Hingga pada suatu sore di hari Sabtu, Sasuke memberikan sebuah _Test Pack _pada Sakura seraya berkata, "Coba benda itu." Sasukepun duduk di sofa menyamankan dirinya.

Sakura menerima benda itu lalu mengangguk dan menuju ke kamar Mandi. Lama menunggu, akhirnya Sakura muncul dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku hamil Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya bahagia sambil menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Sasuke. Senyum mengembang terpancar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu Sasuke-kun? Kau ingin mendapat bayi dariku?" Ejeknya dengan nada memanja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Bukan hanya itu tujuanku, sayang."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu? Apalagi tujuanmu, Sasuke-sama?" Jawabnya malas sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sasuke terkikik geli, "Dengan begini kau harus mengambil cuti, dan ya. Misiku berhasil untuk menjadikanmu Ibu umah tangga. Mengerti maksudku kan, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum puas menatap isterinya yang sepertinya akan menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar penipu! Mesum!" ia memukul dada suaminya main-main.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertipu olehmu, Sasuke-kun?" ia melanjutkan "Kau sengaja membuatku hamil agar aku mau mengambil cuti begitu?" geramnya kesal. Ia mendengus dan berkata, "Baik. Karena ulahnmu aku jadi begini. Aku akan mengambil cuti seperti apa yang kau inginkan Sasu-chan." Senyumnya merekah.

Sasuke gemas, ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan hendak menciumnya. Namun Sakura dengan kejamnya menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dan berkata, "Tidak baik seorang wanita hamil disentuh oleh suaminya, nanti bisa-bisa suami akan kehilangan _control _dan yah… si istri bisa hamil anak kedua sekaligus," serunya ngawur.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, Sakura?" Bantahnya kesal.

"Ada, Sasuke-chan." Ucapnya tak peduli.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Terserah kau saja."

Tiba-tiba secara kilat Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dan berkata, "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

'Tunggu pembalasanku nanti, Sasuke-chan.' Batinya berucap dengan nada horror di dalamnya.

Yah, Sasuke.

Jadi, siapa seharusnya yang dikasihani kali ini?

Sakura? Karena ia harus rela menjadi ibu rumah tangga karena ulahmu?

Atau kau? Setidaknya kami semua mendoakanmu, semoga nyawamu yang hanya satu itu dapat bertahan untuk Sembilan bulan kedepan.

**THE END**

Yak selesai. Silahkan yang mau kasih kritik, saran dan lainlain.

**FLAMES ARE ALLOWED** kok :D

Semoga masukan dari kalian dapat membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.


End file.
